Frustration
by ultimatepencilsharpener
Summary: Nora and Patch's relationship has been going well, until one unexpected event threatens that very relationship they try so hard to build.
1. Chapter 1

Nora: What movie we seeing tonight?

Patch: The Time Travelers wife

-Movie starts-

Nora: Patch?.........Patch?.......Patch?

Patch: What?

Nora: Who plays Henry?

Patch: Eric Bana, now be quite there about to kiss.

- 5 minutes later-

Nora: Patch?.....Patch?.....Patch?......Patch?

Patch: What!

Nora: Geez no need to get angry, can you get me some popcorn?

Patch: Ugh, Fine.

-comes back-

Nora: Thanks

*kisses him on the cheek*

Patch: That's alright now lets watch the movie

-5 minutes later-

Nora: Patch?....Patch?......Patch?....Patch?

*no response*

Nora: Patch?.....Patch?

Patch: What!!

Nora: Will get me a coke?

Patch: ok.

-comes back-

Nora: thanks

- 5 minutes later-

Nora: Patch...Patch?......Patch?.....Patc-

Patch: JESUS CHRIST NORA!

I'm trying to watch the movie! Why do you think that book they wrote about us is called 'Hush, Hush'?! It's a hint Nora shut the F**ck up!


	2. Chapter 2

"Nora!"

*Runs frantically*

"Nora! Come back! I didn't mean it! I'm Sorry"

Random guy in movie theatre.

" Let her go! You can do better! Everything you said was true!...I mean why would anyone interrupt the work of the sexiest person in the world!"

That makes Patch stops dead in his tracks.

"You really think Rachel McAdams is the sexiest person in the world?"

Random guys looks down at his feet, unable to withstand the judgmental glare this young boy is giving him.

" I was talking about Eric Bana you can't deny he is good looking"

" No I wouldn't deny that, but I would say he is the sexiest person in the WORLD!"

They stare at each other for a moment, when a voice of a woman is heard.

"I hate to break up this love-fest but weren't you chasing after that girl you came with?"

_Oh shit Nora!_

Patch runs into the lobby seeing her leave.

"Nora! Wait up!"

She stops, and they stare wordlessly at each other a long time. Until she finally speaks.

"You didn't have to embarrass me in front of all those people Patch, I'm sorry I interrupted the movie for you."

He looked into her eyes and thought

_How could I be angry with her?_

"I….just wanted to be with you" she said barley a whisper

He leant in to kiss her.

"Next time I won't be so annoying" she said with a sly grin

_Next time? Was she serious? How can she expect me to go the movies with again after that!?!?_

He pulled back. A look of hurt and confusion crossed her face.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I said next time I won't be so annoying"

He closed his eyes trying to find the best to tell her

"Nora….there won't be a next time…"

"your…your breaking up with me?"

_It's tempting…._

"No, I'm not breaking up with you…well in some way I am…I am sorry but I can't go to the movies with anymore"

She looks confused and slightly pissed off

"What! After one incident! This is so stupid! It wasn't even a good movie!"

_Oh. No. She. Didn't._

"You can insult me, my family, even your face! But I will not stand here and let you ridicule that movie!!! It will stand the test of time! Unlike you…and your ridiculous name."

Tears began to stream down her face

"I can't believe your choosing a movie over our relationship!"

_I can…_

"Nora…I've been meaning to say this for a while…but I think we should break up…"

"You son of BIT-"

Security guard walks over

"Excuse me miss? You need to leave."

"What? why?"

"I will not have people voicing there negative opinions of the movie they just saw inside this facility, so please take it outside."

She looks over to Patch. There eyes lock.

"Are you really going to end this Patch?"

He looks at her.

_Do I really want this to end…? _

He stares behind her, and nods

"Yes. I absolutely am."

He turns and walks away.

Bewildered by his decision Nora turns around to see what made him make up his mind so fast.

Anger rushes through when she sees the movie poster for "Iron Man 2".

"HE DUMPED ME FOR A MOVIE!"

The random guy from the cinema hears her shouting and decides to interfere

"I don't no you. You don't no me. But personally I think he made the right decision."

As the security guard escorted her out of the cinema she wondered

_I can't believe a movie has caused this?_

-Back in the cinema-

Patch is leaving is the cinema after seeing Shutter Island

"So do you regret choosing the movie over that girl?" Random guy states

Patch thinks about this comment, Shutter Island and Nora with extreme dedication

"You no what random guy? I really don't."

Authors Note:

In case you were wondering the title is a quote from the movie 'Shutter Island"


End file.
